End Game
by SugarGlazed
Summary: A virus strain known as Titan has been released, turning 90% of the world's population into Flesh Dolls - zombies. Camilla Ackerman, wife of Humanity's Strongest soldier works as a licensed physician in the Medical Corps, stationed in the interior. When a person emerges who is immune to the virus, Camilla must decide to return to the Scout Regiment and cure the world.
1. Revelation

I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

Please note that this idea has been done plenty of times before, so I'll do my best to make End Game original. I didn't go into full detail about the virus or the zombies, because I wanted to introduce them at the right time.

Author PlayfulxPurple allowed me to use her original character for this story. She's co-writing it with me. Our first chapter is an introduction, so maybe it wont be too bad. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Doctor Ackerman. There's someone here asking to speak with you." Djel Sannes – a tall, bright eyed man – said in disapproval. He was a cautious soldier; a loyal and tight lipped veteran of the Military Police. Yet, in the few short years that Camilla had known him, he'd never spoke out in provocation about another person, unless they were affiliated with the Scout Regiment. His tone made her lift a slender brow in interest. _Could it be him?_ She directed her attention to the dark haired man, standing in the doorway of her consultation room and forced a gentle smile.

"I'll be just a few minutes," she replied. "If you don't mind, Sannes, I'd appreciate you taking them to my office. When I'm done here, I'll speak with them." Her bright eyes noted the look that flashed across his face; nose creased and thin eyebrows pulled down in disgust. This nearly made her laugh, but in regard she stilled her enjoyment.

Djel nodded in agreement, despite his irritation and exited the room, leaving Camilla to her work. She gave a short laugh and fixed her green eyes on the man in front of her, resting on the exam table with a scowl on his matured face.

"My apologies for the interruption," Camilla expressed. She tapped her pen against the clipboard on her lap. "Where did we leave off, Mister Kenny?"

The man in question – Kenny, _just Kenny_ – had been a frequent patient of hers for nearly a week now, always requesting an examination despite not actually needing one. He was in fit shape, even if his body was mostly covered in scars; both old and new. She never questioned their stories. Frankly, Camilla had no reason to. She was a doctor first; patient discretion was completely up to him to reveal. Surprisingly enough, however, she found Kenny's silence to be all a part of his uncanny charm.

"Ya get many personal visits 'round her, doc?"

Camilla raised her brow in uncertainty. "Djel … not really. He comes by every once in a while to check in on me." All a part of his trade, she imagined. Not many people dropped in on her, besides the ones with appointments. That's the reason this guest made her feel hopeful – only for a second, before the sad truth sank in.

"Eh … not who I meant," Kenny mumbled in annoyance. "I was referrin' to yer old man; never seen him around."

 _That's because he never visits._ The zealous woman shook her head, feeling a little dejected. She was embarrassed to admit that her stomach had done a flip when the idea entered her shameless mind; Levi coming to see her. _How comical that would be._ Her eyes nearly teared up.

"He's a real busy man," Camilla assured him, or rather assured herself. Sure he was; Humanity's Strongest – there for everyone but her. She left the conversation at that, forcing another smile. Strange, that Kenny mentioned him. This wasn't the first time. She was beginning to suspect something. "Let's discuss your visit, Kenny. You said you've been feeling a pain in your right shoulder, but I did a few tests; apprehension and relocation, and you didn't react to them in a way that would suggest your shoulder is injured. Maybe you were fibbing a little bit when you said it was urgent?"

The usual ruthless man cracked a smile. _Clever brat._ "Yea, so I lied; couldn't help it. How else am I going to get yer attention? Been a little hard to get an appointment with ya since the recent outbreak in Trost." He noticed her tan skin flush and laughed brashly. "Don't get me wrong, doc. Yer cute, but I'm married to my job. Besides, what would the brat think?"

 _So that's it._ He was there because of Levi. Camilla wasn't too surprised; her notorious husband had many admirers in addition to many enemies. She just hoped Kenny was not the latter. The interior had it's fair share of those already. "You called him brat; that's so like him. Are you two close?"

"Thick as thieves," Kenny stated. "Imagine how surprised I was to hear that he got hitched. I nearly shat myself laughing. Old coot like me can't take too many shockers; bad for my heart."

Camilla snorted, "You'll manage, I'm sure. On a side note, you're free to leave whenever you are ready. Nothing is wrong as far as your health is concerned, but might I suggest just asking the next time you want to ponder on the past. I'm available for tea most weekends."

"I read ya, doc; loud and clear." Kenny stood with a grunt and rested his bowler hat onto his head. The overcoat he wore in was picked up and tossed lazily over his shoulder. "Tell ya what, next time I come by it'll be because I need ya. Until then let's keep this little heart-to-heart between us. Levi don't need to know about it; the brat will let it get to his head."

"Till then, Mister Kenny." _A doctor foremost,_ Camilla reminded herself. Undeniably she was curious. It was a rare opportunity for her; to speak with someone who had real connections with her husband. She had so much to ask. It bothered her to allow Kenny to leave without at least one question answered, but rules were rules. Camilla heaved a sigh and swept back her long hair; she had more important things to worry about.

Down the corridor, she found Djel Sannes. He was outside her office, brows pulled down in a scowl. _I'm surrounded by angry people,_ Camilla thought with a grin. She released him from his station and opened the door with her name on it, closing it gently behind her. Directly her green eyes located the person in the room – Erwin Smith. She was surprised.

"Commander … this is unexpected." He scared her, staring with a smile on his face. She forgot to raise her hand in a salute. "What do I owe the pleasure, sir?"

"Close the blinds. We have much to discuss," Erwin ordered, excusing her. He wasn't worried about her lack of respect for his position. This was much too important. Erwin waited patiently to clarify until the room was secure. "We did it, we finally did it."

"Did what? I don't understand why you're here." Camilla was confused. She hadn't seen Erwin in over a year, not since she moved to the interior. It was unusual for him to visit her; again, no one did.

Erwin laughed. "We found it; a person immune to the Titan strain."

 _Humanity's foothold._


	2. Reunion

_Eren Yeager of Shiganshina. He's the one Erwin spoke highly of; the cadet immune to the Titan strain._ No picture was provided, just a name in a report. _A report that I can hardly read,_ Camilla whined – the penning was chaotic and messy, but worth the effort. It chronicled the events that followed the sudden epidemic in Trost; witness statements and horrific details that the Royal Government would die to keep from the public. Frankly, it disgusted Camilla. She hated things like this, but in her profession it was inevitable. Only death and tragedy awaited her. _But you wanted this remember? Curiosity killed the cat. I asked for it; even made a deal with Erwin to read it._ But that was another story.

As for now, she was sitting private in a horse and carriage, heading towards the south; a deserted castle where the Scouts rarely stayed. It was a short, but tedious ride through the Interior checkpoint. Camilla felt exhausted, and with little time, she tried to make heads and tails of the information in the report Erwin allowed her to read. In just a few words, she was sold, eager to meet Eren; to learn from him. Skimming through the pages – the unimportant bits – Camilla found the piece on Eren and reread it. According to a witness – Armin Arlert, she noted – Eren was undeniably bitten. He also confirmed that after being infected, Eren became a Flesh Doll; a term coined by the people of the walls, meaning: a reanimated shell capable of movement but not of rational thought.

The details were vague from then on. Armin went on to explain that unlike a typical Flesh Doll, which devoured humans on sight, Eren became an abnormal. He overlooked the soldiers and began to attack the other corpses, allowing the remaining cadets to escape. The few who stayed behind witnessed him become overwhelmed by them. What excited Camilla about this, was in that moment, he shifted back into a human. _His body was able to somehow bind the virus and render it noninfectious._ She wanted to know why – the fate of humanity depended on it. _But what happened to him after that? The report just ends._

If Camilla had to guess, she'd lean on Eren being detained. If he'd been killed, then Erwin would have never asked for her help. She just hoped the Commander snatched him up before the other branches did. _Guess I'll just have to wait and find out._ Camilla sighed and sat the report in her lap. There was nothing further it teach her. She had questions, but until she talked to Eren, she wasn't sure they were irrelevant. Angling her neck she popped it, relieving the tension. _Damn, I'm drained._ She needed a nap.

Luckily for Camilla, the forest was opening up into a clearing; she could see the castle from her window. Aged and covered in moss, she was amazed that Erwin had asked her to meet him at this place. _Not like it matters._ Trost was in danger mode, and she'd much rather meet off the frontline.

The carriage came to a gentle stop in the courtyard, allowing Camilla a moment to gather her travel bag and exit the cart. She was met at the exterior door by a short, light haired man; a familiar man she met a few times before. _He's a vice captain, I think._ Last time she saw him, the concerned male was following Hange around like a lost pup.

"Moblit, right?"

He nodded briefly in agreement. "Yes ma'am. The Squad Leader asked me to escort you inside. She and Commander Smith are waiting for you in the meeting room."

 _Right to business._ "Please … if you wouldn't mind." She was eager to get this over, so she could have a nap.

Moblit bobbed his head again and turned, leading her into the castle's windy foyer. Noting the decent shape of the interior – dusted tables and clean floors – Camilla frowned. She felt uneasy about this.

"Excuse me, but is Captain Ackerman here by any chance?"

"Yes ma'am," Moblit confirmed. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "His squad is residing in the castle for the time being."

 _I was hoping to put off seeing him until I was ready._ Honestly, she didn't know what to say to Levi. Her reasons for leaving were justified in her eyes, but she didn't exactly know how he felt about them either. Camilla never asked. She tried to play the scene around in her mind hundreds of times, but she never could remember what Levi said. _Not like it will do me any good now._ She was there; the meeting room doors were open and waiting for her.

Upon passing into the room, Moblit sealed the doors. The low click drew the attention of the party, who before seemed to be deep in conversation. "Sorry to interrupt, but I–"

"Camilla" – Hange interrupted – "You made it." She failed to notice the eye roll her vice gave her and stood to greet her.

The zealous woman laughed. "Not an easy choice. In fact, it took a lot to get me here; promises and lots of demands." She glanced over at Erwin to stress her point.

"You have my word. However, we'll speak on the matter at another time," Erwin said. He motioned his hand to the chair nearest to her. "Please have a seat."

Camilla did so, briefly glancing to her far right were Levi was seated. He'd been silent the entire time; not like he was much of a social butterfly before. She was just let down that he hadn't so much as look in her direction since her late arrival – his attention was mostly focused on a drawn chart, of what she wasn't sure.

"Let's finish up" – Erwin cleared his throat – "After I return from Trost we'll go over the plans for the next expedition. But, for now, we need to learn as much from Eren as we can."

"That's where I come in," Hange added. Her eyes lit up as she slumped down into her chair. "Eren and I have so much to discuss. I can barely wait."

Camilla rapped her knuckles on the tabletop. "As do I. That is the reason you asked me to come here, Erwin … is it not?"

"Yes … well for now. He is a member of the squad Levi is captain over. All authority over Eren belongs to him, so to speak with him, you will have to make sure he's permitted first," Erwin clarified.

 _Of course; protocol._ She had nearly forgotten. Camilla wasn't happy about this arrangement, but it could be worse. "Assuming that the Captain will let me speak with him tomorrow, I'd like review all the notes our branch has on the Titan strain, and on the Flesh Dolls."

"Need catching up? I have all the knowledge we hold, compiled in notes; rewritten all by me." Hange nodded to her vice, who sat a stack of leather bound journals on the table he retrieved from the floor. She laid her hand flat on the cover of the top book and smiled widely. "Happy reading."

Camilla thanked her. _It's going to be a long night._ "If this is all you have to tell me, I'd like to go ahead and start."

"By all means," Erwin said. "It's good to have you back, Camilla. If there's anything you need, you can ask. You're a guest here for the time being."

"A room would be nice."

Erwin bobbed his head briefly in agreement. "Of course. Since you were an unexpected addition to the team, unfortunately a room hasn't been prepared for you, but Levi has agreed to let you bunk with him. It's the second door to the right up the stairs."

 _He did?_ Camilla gave the unresponsive man a quick look of surprise, unsure about his decision. Frankly, she thought Erwin must have had a hand in this. However, it seemed like her husband wasn't bothered by it either.

Levi raised a brow and stole a look at her. She was flustered and tired, but the same woman he married. "There a reason you're staring at me like that?" Camilla shook in disagreement, but Levi could see that she was conflicted. He wondered just what she expected him to say.

"I think I'll retire then" – Camilla cleared her throat and stood – "Good night."

Hange gently smiled. "Moblit will bring the notes up for you shortly."

Again she cleared her throat, thanking her. As she walked by Levi he gave her the key and went back to looking at the chart. A younger, more innocent version of her would have kissed his cheek and wished him goodnight, but she couldn't bring herself to act so greedy. Instead she gently touched his shoulder and left quickly out the door.


	3. The Fool

Waking suddenly to a brief and horrifying noise, Camilla shot up with a gasp. Her nerves tingled in fright, paralyzing her until the weight of her eyelids lifted and gave back her sight. She immediately shut them again, groaning in annoyance as the bright rays of the morning sun pierced through the open curtains; too intense for her delicate eyes at the moment. Adjusting them quickly, she took a curious glance and noticed the extra body in the room.

"Was that necessary?" Pulling the bedding off her legs, Camilla stood and wobbled like a new born fawn across the room. She didn't wait for Levi to answer, before dipping her cupped hands into the basin, splashing lukewarm water onto her face. Suppressing a shiver, Camilla dried her skin and glanced into the mirror on the crest of the wash stand – Levi was staring at her, propping his head on the palm of his hand.

"Are you referring to me drawing the curtains?" He waited for her to nod before continuing on. "Then yes, it was. I have charts to look at before mass.

 _Still an early riser._ Camilla yawned and turned, raking her fingers through her messy hair as she walked back to the velvet loveseat she fell asleep on. Studying really exhausted her; she barely remembered closing her eyes, let alone covering herself up. Frankly, she wasn't certain she had. _Levi must have done so._ The bed was unmade, so she assumed he hadn't slept much at all. Not wanting to pester him about it, she let it go and moved briskly over to the desk he was seated at.

"Mind if I have some?" Gesturing to the cup of tea on the table, she waited for his consent before lifting it to her mouth. Stopping short of taking a sip, Camilla recognized the chart Levi had in front of him. It was a drawn map – the district of Trost and Shiganshina were circled as well as some unnamed markers between them. She moved over to his side of the desk and looked closer at the chart. "These are new" – Camilla paused to make a disgusted face at the strong taste of the tea. – "Needs some sugar."

Levi scoffed, "This isn't the interior. Most of the people outside the capital have never even tasted sugar."

Not taking his comment to heart, Camilla laughed. "Not even in the interior could I get my hands on it. I wasn't treated any different than you, believe it or not. And furthermore, being your wife isn't easy; the Military Police do not think kindly of the Scouts, or of you."

Leaning on the edge of the desk, Camilla sat her cup beside her and cleared her throat. "I did generally miss you, Levi. Despite my absence I thought about you all the time; what you must be doing or if I'd ever see you again." A sense of dread filled her. She understood that she had no right to gauge him like this, but reassurance was needed. Taking his hand, she gently squeezed it.

"You still wear your ring?" Levi noticed it on her finger the afternoon she arrived. He was surprised that she had kept it, believing that her reason for leaving was based largely on him.

Again she laughed. "I never received the papers, so I assumed that we were still married." As an afterthought, Camilla tried to assure him of her current feelings. "I … do love you. Please understand that everything I did was because of me, not you."

"Is that so?" Levi glanced up at her, waiting for an honest response.

"I didn't agree to marry you for that mouth. It's foul and spiteful the way you speak sometimes." She was serious; her lips were drawn down in a scowl – Levi noted.

Standing, he moved in front of her and placed his palms flat on the desk beside her legs. "Remind me again why you agreed to marry me … if not for my foul mouth." Levi could visibly see the blush spread across her cheeks.

 _Is he … teasing me?_ Camilla honestly didn't know how to answer. Rationally, she should've asserted her feelings, but seeing as how he was clearly enjoying her unease, she slumped to his level. "If you are hoping to make up, then I suggest you not hold your breath. I'm not going to indulge you."

"I would certainly hope not," Levi retorted. "You haven't brushed your teeth nor bathed since you arrived." He knotted his brows in disgust.

 _This man and his obsession._ Camilla playfully narrowed her eyes. "In spite, I ought to kiss you."

"Undoubtedly you would, but I can't indulge you." Levi removed his hands from the desk and stepped back, grabbing his coat from the chair he was seated in previously and slipped it on. "Mass will be starting soon, and if you plan to question Eren, you'd best do it before the four eyed annoyance drags him away."

"I can meet him?" Camilla was surprised, especially after Levi nodded to confirm her question. She half excepted to be forced to wait days before getting the chance. Frankly, she didn't know where she'd even start.

Levi turned towards the door, glancing at her briefly over his shoulder. "Wash yourself up first, then meet with me in the yard outside. The squad will be cleaning the exterior; Yeager won't be too busy."

Before he exited, Levi overheard her teasingly address him as sir.

[2]

 _This is him … the same one who defeated all those Dolls?_ Rather impressed, the bright eyed woman was at odds with how she would conduct this meeting. _The report made him out to be some kind of ruthless brute, yet he doesn't seem to be; Eren is clearly a timid kid._ Camilla noted the lost expression on his long, round face as he stared unknowingly out into the yard while the SO squad cleaned around him. _Definitely just a kid._ She rolled her eyes and walked briskly over to her husband's side – who stood four inches shorter than the minor next to him.

"Miss me?" Camilla tugged on his sleeve.

Levi disregarded her harmless question and signaled towards the brat. "He's yours. Don't keep him long."

 _Of course, dear._ A soft smile pulled at her lips as Eren glanced in her direction. "Hello. It's nice to finally meet you." Camilla lifted out her hand between them. "I'm Camilla Ackerman."

"You're an Ackerman too?" Eren was bemused. The woman in front of him didn't come across as an Ackerman. She had tan skin and lively eyes; nothing resembling Mikasa or the Captain. As he stared at her, Eren realized that Camilla was waiting for him to take her hand. However, before he could react, Levi struck him in the chest.

"Don't be rude, brat. Shake her hand."

Eren apologized, doing as told. "I didn't think there were any members of the Ackerman family still alive." He sent a curious glance at the Captain just to make sure he wasn't stepping over any boundaries, but Levi didn't seem to care.

"Well … I don't know anything about that," Camilla admitted. "Through marriage I'm an Ackerman; Levi's wife in fact."

 _The Captain is married?_ Eren knew next to nothing about Levi, other than what Petra – the gentle woman who guided him when he was first admitted into the SO unit – told him. _Does his team even know?_ Eren wondered this. He certainly didn't.

"Was there … something you needed me for?" Honestly, Eren was uneasy with Camilla so close, especially with Levi nearby. He was nervous that the wrong remark might offend her, and he certainly didn't want to do that. Still, he was curious as to why she was eager to meet him.

Camilla smiled; to Eren's relief. "There is actually. I'm a physician from the interior, and just recently I was told about your dilemma in Trost. I'm intrigued … to be honest. I came here just to meet you, Eren. And hopefully learn from you, if you don't mind answering a few of my questions."

This didn't make Eren feel much better, but he agreed nonetheless. With a nod, he cried out as Camilla seized his wrist and bobbed in excitement. _She's just as eccentric as the Squad Leader when it comes to her work._ Without a fight, Eren let her guide him to a stretch of grass beneath an oak tree. He watched nervously as she rested on her knees and sat up a temporary station to keep her ink pot from tumbling over.

"Join me. We don't have much time before Hange takes you, so I'd like to begin." Camilla shot the teen a brief glance before she returned to her work. The records Hange allowed her to borrow were in her lap; dockets on the pages that she wanted to review. Her own notebook was stacked on top of them, open and ready.

"The Squad Leader is coming for me?" Eren took a seat, crossing his legs.

Camilla bobbed her head. "Far as I know." Not for certain the exact details she changed the focus over in her favor. "But until then … tell me about Shiganshina. I hear that you're from there." Not the most appropriate question to ask, she planned to get it out of the way first.

"It was," Eren said quietly. "But not anymore, not since the outbreak. So many innocent people died, trying to escape into the walls … and then so many more followed once the retrieval operation began. It was pure hell."

 _The government began the operation a year after_ , Camilla recalled. _They put to death a little over two hundred thousand people trying to retake the wall._ She was in Trost at the time, not exactly in the battle as intended. _Erwin knew the truth; population control. He asked to send us instead, but they wouldn't allow it. All because they wanted to thin out the number of mouths to feed._ Camilla had to agree with him; it was hell. Dread burbled inside her. "Then you became a soldier – a reason noble to you. So then what? You came to Trost. What happened to you?"

"The Colossal emerged again. It began the outbreak, then disappeared" – Eren paused when he saw her writing, continuing only after she looked up and motioned for him to. "Our squads were separated and deployed throughout the district. None of us were really prepared to fight them. Next thing I knew, one bit me as I was trying to save my friend. I felt myself turn; a horrible burning pain consumed me … and I blacked out."

 _It happened so fast._ According to the notes Hange gave her, the rate of infection depended on the nature of the bite. Eren was wounded on the hand; blood loss would have ensued quickly, but with proper training he could have controlled the bleeding. Somehow the infection killed him immediately – roughly three minutes was needed for the heart to circulate blood through the body, then another minute to get to the brain. An important factor was missing somewhere in this. Writing down what she knew, Camilla made a note to revisit the section she marked on viral infection rates. _That's one issue on the plate._ The next was regarding the witness – Armin. She hoped that maybe he could tell her more about Eren's death.

"This friend of yours. Is his name Armin Arlert, by any chance?"

Eren perked up to the question. A gentle smile grew across his face. "Yeah. That's him."

"He's mentioned in the report as a witness to your death," Camilla admitted. "Since you don't remember much, beyond dying, it might help to revisit his statement. If he'd be willing to do it, I'd appreciate it. Maybe he can remember something from that day he may have forgotten; trauma such as the type he may have experienced could have affected his memory at the time."

"I'm almost certain he wouldn't mind," Eren replied. His smile, on the other hand, dwindled. "Damn … I nearly forgot, but he and Mikasa are still with the 104th. We were about to graduate before the outbreak. Sorry, but I don't think he'll be able to answer those questions just yet."

"It's alright; I can wait." Making another note, she included Mikasa to the list. Their graduation was sure to be completed within the next few days. Camilla wasn't sure what branch they'd choose, but as long as it wasn't the Garrison she'd be able to speak with them. Moving on, she returned to the previous discussion. "You mentioned blacking out, but do you remember anything while you were a Doll? Feelings? Or maybe you might have felt something before you turned, other than the usual symptoms: pain, fever, loss of muscular coordination."

Eren tried to remember, but he was drawing a blank. He couldn't recall anything prior to waking up, and nothing beyond falling unconscious. _There was pain, but she already knows that._ Nothing; there was nothing. "No … I'm sorry."

"Hey. Don't look so blue. You've given me enough information to keep me busy for hours." Frankly, she wasn't sure any of it would answer her questions, but it was a good start. Sitting down her notebook, she caught a brief glance at Eren's hand. It was bandaged up, probably marked by the teeth that pierced it. Gesturing towards it, she hoped to have a look. "May I see your hand? I'd like to gauge the tissue damage."

"Um … sure." Eren hesitantly lifted his arm, giving her permission to do as she liked. He was greatly moved by how gentle she was in removing his wrap.

Not wanting to agitate the wound, Camilla only lifted the corner of the adhesive patch and peeked beneath it. She expected broken, jagged skin; a thick, discolored fluid to indicate that it was healing. But nothing was there, except for a scar to mark the spot where Eren was bitten. Her eyes narrowed in uncertainty. _This can't be right._ "When were you bitten, Eren? How long ago?"

"A day or two ago. I'm not exactly sure," he answered.

Camilla pulled the patch completely off and gently touched the raised, white patch of skin. "Does this hurt?" She frowned once Eren waggled his head in disagreement. Something was off about this. _His bite shouldn't be healed._ Letting go of him, she grabbed her notebook and made a note of her discovery. It concerned her. "Did you know about this? Stupid question … you're still wearing the bandages, so I'd assume not." Camilla bit her bottom lip in aggravation.

"The Squad Leader asked me to keep it hidden, actually. She's been doing tests on my body since we figured out I can heal quickly," Eren clarified.

 _Regeneration? Like a Flesh Doll?_ Nowhere in Hange's notes mentioned this. Camilla felt even more annoyed than she should, given the fact the researcher was keeping her from significant information. _She and I need to have a word once she gets here._ In the meantime, Eren was her priority. He looked troubled, flexing his fingers in and out. Camilla reached over and placed her small hand on top of his. "Don't fret, dear. Just because we can't see the answers now doesn't mean they aren't right in front of our faces. We just need to look beyond the problem, at the bigger picture."

"I'm like this for a reason. But why?"

Honestly she didn't know. "Can't answer that for you, but we all have a role to play; just need to figure out what yours is." _Be thankful it wasn't to die an unknown human._ "Trust me, Eren. I'll find out what you are. Focus on how you can help us – humanity needs you."

A thoughtful expression lightened his eyes. "I'll try. But can I ask … what it your involvement to the squad?" Eren wasn't sure if he should ask, but he couldn't help it. _She's asking me to trust her. It's only fair._

"Questions are a good thing," Camilla said with a smile. Her brows sank in gloom. "I … want to cure the world. Before I thought it was impossible. No one bitten could possibly survive turning into one of those things. With no idea how they came into existence, merely wiping them out might not stop the virus from infecting us once again. We know so little about what's happening to us, but with a cure, humanity might have a shot at enduring this."

"What changed your opinion?" Eren could see the passion in her eyes grow as she looked at him. Her hand tightened around his.

"You … you did. Inside you might be the key to a cure. Everyone here is riding on this shot, me included. I just hope you will allow us the chance to learn from you." Camilla released him and began to gather her things. She was done as far as questioning went.

 _Her reasons are completely unlike mine. I want to kill those monsters; remove everyone of them from the Earth._ For this he wasn't sure. _But she's the Captain's wife._ Levi was someone he could trust – Eren had no reason not to. _Maybe I can try; hear out what she has to say. Just because she wants to support humanity in another way, doesn't mean she's untrustworthy._

"How are you getting along with the others?"

Eren was taken back, unable to answer her right away. He wasn't expecting her to ask such a personal question about his relationship with the others. Frankly, there wasn't much to tell her. "They don't want me here, and I don't blame them. I believe they're scared, thinking that I'll turn again. Yet, because of Captain Levi they tolerate me. Each one of them trusts him, and he's putting his trust in me, so they won't question the idea of having me on the team. But I know they feel differently. Petra – the girl talking with Captain Levi – is the only person who has spoken nicely to me since we arrived here."

 _Petra?_ Camilla looked over her shoulder, finding Levi with a short, blonde woman at his side. A sense of resentment surged through her as she watched them together, but she brushed it off as lack of attention. _She's on his team. It's only admiration those cute eyes are showing._ Returning her attention back to Eren, Camilla faked a smile. "Trust isn't built in a day. Give them some time and I'm sure they'll come around, once they see the good you can do. Petra seems to have warmed up to you, from what you've said."

"Yeah. She's pretty nice," Eren confirmed. He laughed, remembering something she told him the previous day. "Is it true that Captain Levi was once a thug? Petra heard that he was a celebrity in the Underground. You would know wouldn't you, Camilla?"

 _She did, huh?_ Camilla huffed a sigh. "You could say that, but I know he also paid severely for those crimes. It's not something I can tell you about, because to be honest, I don't know too much about his past either." _He cares for me; that's all I need to know. Or at least he did. I'm not too sure now._ Again she sighed. "This has been informative, Eren. Thank you for answering my questions. Best get you back to Levi; he doesn't like the mess of this place and I doubt he'll let you rest until it's clean."

Eren frowned. "No kidding. He's a monster." He stood before Camilla and dusted himself off, then offered a hand to help her up. She accepted with a smile.

Before she was back on her feet, Camilla noticed a key around Eren's neck. She didn't notice before, probably because it was hidden inside his shirt until now. Upright, she gestured to it with a finger. "That key you have … a keepsake from your district?"

"Kind of," Eren admitted, holding the metal piece in his hand. "It was entrusted to me by my father. The key unlocks a secret to something he kept from me; something important."

The curious woman narrowed her eyes. She was certain she understood what he meant. "Do you think it's what we've been looking for?" _The cure? The explanation behind what Eren really is? It's been within reach this whole time?_

"I think so, but it's locked behind a door in Shiganshina District – in the outbreak zone. Captain Levi and the others are going take me there, once we have the manpower." Eren missed the dark expression that crossed Camilla's face, too caught up in his own excitement.

"Forgive me, Eren. I need to go. It was nice meeting you." Before the teen got a chance to speak, Camilla was already out of ear shot. She passed by Levi and Petra, giving them a scowl as she stormed off the yard and back to the castle. _It all makes sense now; the charts, me coming here. Erwin played me like a fool. I was never meant to learn from Eren. This was his messed up way of getting me back here. Forcing me back into this hell._

What hurt Camilla the most, was that Levi knew. He knew and he lied to her.


	4. Flip of a Coin

"Honesty … that's all I want; the truth. Each one of you lied to me, and I have the right to know why." Camilla was fuming, barely able to keep herself still. Her leg bounced like a float on top of the water as she waited for a reply, looking between the powers that be.

A week's time had passed since she talked with Yeager; a week it took for Erwin to return, bringing with him a handful of new recruits. Taking everything Camilla had to keep calm and not blow up at Hange – who stood in charge – she wasted her time, holed up in the castle library. Her effort had been pointless, and the more she stewed in her anger, the more furious she had become.

 _A week I waited, and none of them have a damn thing to say._ Her finger tapped irritably on top of the table. "Don't everyone speak at once," she growled.

Erwin was the first to speak, clearing his throat before he did so. "I made the decision to keep certain information from you until I was sure we'd have the manpower to proceed." His expression was calm and collected, but his icy eyes were full of irritation. "Also … I understand you are upset, but raising your voice won't reduce the tension you are feeling. Ask your questions, but please remember that we have no obligation to answer them."

 _Very well._ Camilla took a deep breath, releasing it quickly a minute later. This didn't make her feel much better, but he was right. Had she continued to argue, Erwin would have been unable to explain. She knew how difficult she could be when she was angry – Levi termed her a brat. _Ask only what you need to._ Taking another breath, she gave Erwin a kindly expression. "Please … why am I here?"

"To save humanity," Erwin stated. She almost knew he'd say this. But, he surprised her by elaborating. "Hange is on to something; Eren is the key to everything we've been searching for. Imagine being able to finally understand what the Dolls are and how the Titan strain came to be. You out of everyone should appreciate the relevance of this."

She did; Camilla wanted nothing more than to save the lives of everyone within the walls. Getting back onto the field was another story. She wasn't ready. Too many people had been lost on her dream; too many sacrifices she wasn't ready to burden. "Erwin I do, but not like this. I don't even know what you're getting me into. Selling me this same pitch isn't going to change my opinion." She didn't want back out there, beyond the walls – plain and simple.

"Show her the papers, Erwin. Settling with her isn't going to work," Levi interrupted.

 _What papers?_ The curious woman tore her brief gaze away from her husband and watched as Erwin slid her a stack of hand written papers. Before she even began to read them, she took notice of the names scrawled at the bottom of the first page. The MP commander, Nile Dok was one of them – her recent senior officer. Erwin was another, and the last belonged to the man who directed the three branches, Darius Zackly. Her heart sped up a bit. _This can't be good, if he's involved._ Camilla read over the papers, aware that the others were waiting for her.

What she made out didn't sit agreeably with her. _This can't be true._ Camilla shook her head in annoyance and slumped back in her chair, trying to process everything she read.

Levi was next to speak. "I asked Erwin to reinstate you and that imbecile in the interior signed you over without so much as a fight. All he needed was a signature from Zackly and once Erwin explained the situation, he got it. Give yourself a slap on the back, you're a scout again."

"It was the only way," Hange followed up. She gently smiled, but knowing Camilla, the woman was not happy.

The irritated woman bit her tongue, attempting to keep her anger in check. She stared at the papers with uninterest. "So what then? You got me back. What do you expect of me, Commander?"

"Take back your position as Captain of the Medical Team; that's what I expect. There will be a brief period between now and the time of the next expedition, where Levi and Mike will be training the new recruits. Take that time to get to know your team – organize them into units. They will know about you before the end of the day," Erwin explained.

Camilla bobbed in agreement. "It might do me some good to have a combat refresher, if you intend for me to return to the field." There was nothing she could do about it. She was stuck, and instead of going out there rusty, Camilla would rather have a few sessions under her belt.

"Hange can help you settle." With a nod from the Squad Leader, Erwin set his attention back on Camilla. "Feel free to ask questions, if you have any. This will be the last time we meet before the expedition."

 _I don't count on them to answer me, considering the fact they lied to me just recently, but I have to see._ Thinking over her options, Camilla realized that she had a few issues she'd like to shine a light on. "It's come to my attention that Eren can regenerate. The bite on his hand is nothing more than a scar now. Can you elaborate how that's even possible?"

Hange shook her head. "We have no clue, actually. His body is almost like that of Dolls; it can heal at rapid speed. The first time we even noticed it, was after his trial. Levi knocked a tooth out of his mouth and later on a new tooth grew in it's place – it was so cool. I assumed that he could easily do it again, but we've had a few set backs since then. One of them being that he can't become a Flesh Doll again, no matter the situation." She whined loudly, squirming in her seat. "I want to see it."

"He … turned again. When did this happen?" Camilla was eager to hear. The report hadn't mentioned this. She thought it was impossible, given that Eren was already immune. _But maybe he isn't._ Not completely sure, Camilla felt irritated with herself. _All this is too much to understand._

"It happened in Trost, before we arrived." Erwin didn't know much about it, apart from what Dot Pixis had told him. "Eren once again turned into a Doll – unstable at first – and helped clear out the district as Garrison soldiers patched the breach in Wall Rose. He hasn't been able to do it since, like Hange said, but we are doing out best to figure out why."

"The best part," Hange added. "Is that Eren is capable of rational thought while he's a Doll. He took orders, and once we figure out how to do it again, he can help us take back Wall Maria."

"If the brat can do it again," Levi grunted.

Camilla missed his comment, stuck in her own thoughts. She understood the reasoning behind the experiments, and the idea that Eren could be an asset. However, too much was riding on him. Even if he could become a Doll, there was no guarantee that he could stay one for long. _I'm thinking too much into all this. I just want to find a cure, nothing more._ She sighed gently, accepting her role. "Shiganshina – you're riding on this. Yet it's a long way from here. I saw the chart and put it together; only one base has been set up, but if you're sure we can do this … I'm with you."

Hange cheered loudly. "This is going to be like old times again." She bounced happily in her seat – Camilla smiled.

A big hand on her shoulder brought her attention over to Erwin, who just until now Camilla realized was standing, beaming at her. "Trust us. I will have a uniform delivered to Levi's room. Until then, I hope you will take this time to relax, get back into the swing of how we do things around here."

"Yes, sir. I'm sure my training will go smoothly." Frankly, she wasn't sure it would. Camilla was determined to make the best out of it, however.

Erwin bobbed his head. "Good to hear." Ending the meeting, he excused himself and left the room.

Camilla did the same, but hastily. She went to Levi's room, needing to grab a fresh set of clothing from her travel case, but it wasn't where she had last placed it; near the wash stand, out of his way. Searching the room for it, she came up short handed. Her obsessive husband must have recently cleaned up and put it away. Therefore she checked the wardrobe. Inside was her case, but her clothes were missing. Camilla let out a growl of annoyance. With no other option, she slumped down onto the loveseat and waited for Levi to return.

The minute he did – what felt like hours to Camilla – she crossed her arms and watched him lock the door, then move over to his desk without so much as a look. She huffed a sigh, knowing she'd have to start the conversation if she wanted to freshen up. "I can't find my clothes. Did you put them somewhere?"

"I had a team member of mine take them to be washed," he answered, curling his nose in disgust. "They stank like shit and was making my room dirty."

Camilla felt her face heat up. "Levi … my underwear was in that case."

"Petra took them; she's a woman too. Nothing you have she hasn't seen." His eyes narrowed at her. Levi wasn't dumb enough to let just anyone wash her clothing. The thought of another man touching her underclothes made him feel sick.

 _That girl who follows him around like a pup?_ Camilla rolled her eyes. _Of course he'd ask her to. He could have asked Hange to do them, someone I trust._ The resentment was back. It felt strange for her to feel so upset at another woman, especially one she barely knew. Yet, she couldn't help it. The feeling was new, but natural to her. She pushed it aside for now. "I need a change of clothes, or else you're going to be smelling a lot more of me."

Again Levi curled his nose is disgust. "There are shirts in the wardrobe and underwear in the dresser. Put on my clothes until someone brings you a uniform."

Silently she did as told. Camilla was in no position to argue. She put on a single colored button down and briefs that left nothing to the imagination. Her short husband was not the least bit fashionable and being an inch taller than him she found his clothing to be uncomfortable. _This will have to do, regrettably._ Camilla gathered her dirty clothes and shut the wardrobe doors with a loud click. "Anyplace you want me to put these?"

"Loveseat; folded neatly." _I'll be damned if I let her turn this room into a pigsty after I cleaned it._ The thought made Levi feel unwell, however once Camilla ambled over to the bottom of the bed and turned her back to him, folding her clothes, he couldn't help but to stare; recent thought lost. Full, tan legs were exposed to him. Feeling uncomfortable and a bit embarrassed, Levi shut his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose hard. He was sexually frustrated, no reason to deny it.

His wife's gentle sigh helped compose him, bringing his attention back to her. She was slumped down on the loveseat, lap covered with a throw blanket he laid out for her since she refused to take his bed – not like Levi used it himself. In truth, Camilla hadn't been in the room much since her first night; she took up residence in the library. He found out from Hange that she had been staying there only to give him space, in addition to being upset with him. Levi understood, but it was his obligation to follow orders and as much as he wanted to tell her the truth, she was not someone who easily accepted fact over feeling. Frankly, it grated his nerves. Levi agreed that space was easier for them, but it made small talk uncomfortable after that. Mainly because he never knew what to say.

However, to his relief, Camilla was also someone who couldn't tolerate silence for very long. She chuckled to herself and met his fixed gaze. "I was generally surprised to see how far you'd go to bring me back, trapping me like you did. But … had you just come to me in the first place … I think maybe I would have willing followed you. Guess I shouldn't have hoped for something I knew wouldn't happen." Levi could visibly see the tears in her soft eyes. _She's an emotional brat. Is probably the most unwavering woman I know when it comes to her aspiration, but her moods are like the flip of a coin; always changing._ Again, he didn't know what to say and let her continue.

"Like it or not, I am mad at you; Hange and Erwin too, but I realize now why you all did it. There is no future inside these walls. Knowing what I do there would be no easy life for me, nervous and afraid. What I want to sa–"

"Don't," Levi interrupted. "You will come to regret it, saying it now. Focus on surviving first; save humanity, prove me wrong. I honestly don't care either way, as long as you don't disappoint yourself." _Later, if you should feel like thanking me, then do, but know that you will be content with the outcome._

Camilla gently smiled, wiping away the tears from the corner of her eyes. "No regrets … right?"

"Not even an iota of shit given," Levi stated. _It's hard, but it also makes living in this hell a lot easier to bear._

* * *

By lunch the following afternoon, Camilla was set up with a clean, hot-pressed uniform and knee high boots – annoying straps included. Wearing yet another button down from Levi's wardrobe, she went to the mess hall for some food, having nothing else to do. _I am supposed to be training, but Hange can't pull her nose out of Eren's butt long enough to help me,_ she retold herself. _What am I to do?_ Hiding in her room was beginning to bore her, and while Levi was a source of companionship, he wasn't exactly the most enjoyable person to hold a conversation with. _Get out of the room, he says. Stop being a lazy brat._ Camilla rolled her eyes up. She was certain Erwin told her to relax; the level of stress that man brought her.

With a groan, she walked into the mess hall, surprised to see that it wasn't loaded down with soldiers. A few were situated here and there, but not as she had expected. Levi wasn't amongst them, but neither was his team; probably still out on the field. Camilla recalled him saying that he was knee deep in new recruits, having to baby sit them while Mike was busy – she didn't ask why. Grabbing a tray, the cadet in the kitchen greeted her and filled up a bowl with freshly cooked potato soup. Camilla took it with a nod and went to sit at a bench near the door, ready to revel in the silence of the near vacant mess hall. But, the moment she took a seat, another group enclosed her.

"Captain," a bright eyed woman spoke, balancing her tray as she went into a salute. The others imitated her, Camilla noted. "I apologize for interrupting your lunch, but we were hoping to join you. Is it alright if we sit down?"

Camilla felt her skin heat up, but nodded regardless of her sudden embarrassment. She watched as each of them sat; one at both her sides and two across the table. Spotting the insignia around their right arm – a red cross – she gathered that they were all members of her team. _Better now then never, I guess. Most awkward greeting I've ever been given._ She huffed a sigh.

"I'm Michella Henderson," the one who sat on her right said while a smile. She was the same hazel eyed woman who greeted Camilla a moment ago. "Your second in command … it's a long story."

A man with spiky black hair laughed, shoving a spoon full of soup into his mouth. "We have time, unless you're too ashamed to tell her."

Michella visibly tensed up. "She doesn't want to hear that, so not a word. Also, I am your senior officer, so you'd best toe the line. And … you're being rude to our new Captain. We came over here to introduce ourselves, or have you forgotten?"

Raising a curious brow, Camilla looked between the two, opting to not raise the issue. She very well could, but seeing as it wasn't her business she kept quiet. At any rate, she was enjoying the way Michella dealt with him. It was obvious to Camilla that her team was close; he spoke to Michella like she was someone he trusted, despite the woman's inability to be stern. Meeting his eyes, the male blushed and dropped his shoulders.

"Please overlook my rudeness. My name is Brendon Tremaine. It's a pleasure, ma'am."

"No harm done," Camilla admitted. "But lets bury the hatchet. Unless it's relevant to this meeting, then I don't need to know."

Michella shook her head and smiled. "No ma'am. It's not."

"Very well. Carry on." The Captain glanced at the nervous looking teen beside Brendon, who until now was staring at her bowl with uncertainty.

Once she noticed her Captain was looking, she quickly saluted again. Fresh out of the Training Corps, she was afraid that she had upset the senior officer. "Cadet Katrin Felde, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Did Keith Shadis train you?"

Katrin bobbed in agreement. "Yes, ma'am. Ludo and I graduated together."

The male sitting to the left of Camilla raised his hand to call attention to himself. He wasn't as timid, but a sense of alarm could be seen in his icy eyes. "I'm Ludo … Ludo Bergt." He felt appreciated when his Captain nodded in acknowledgement.

"He's a good man; very intimidating though." Camilla had to suppress a laugh. Keith didn't oversee her training, but for twelve years he was her Commander. She hated to admit it, but he scared her.

Clearing her throat, Camilla added respectfully, "I appreciate you all coming over to meet me; it's a pleasure. I wasn't going to do introductions until mass tomorrow, considering the number of members in the unit, but it would be rude of me not. My name is Camilla Ackerman and I am going to your new Captain, starting tomorrow."

Brendon nearly choked on his soup. "Ackerman … like the SO leader?"

"I'm his wife. And no, I'm not as impolite, but I do expect your best while you're on my squad. Friendships are important, but beyond the walls I insist that we keep focused. There are a lot of people depending on us to watch their backs." Switching off the boss persona, Camilla laughed and picked up her spoon. "With that aside, let's eat before our soup gets cold." Everyone followed suit.

"I'll second that," Brendon stated, swallowing down the rest of the broth.

Michella rolled her eyes. "I swear. One of these days you're going to choke. Take it easy."

Almost like her words held some power over him, Brendon sputtered, coughing as the liquid went down the wrong pipe, burning his throat. Katrin rubbed his back while he choked, asking Ludo to grab some linens and clean up the mess. This brought a smile to Camilla, who tried not to laugh. She was fond of them, something honestly she didn't want to feel. It was too soon; too late to change her mind. She let herself laugh along with Michella, until someone urgently shouted her name.

Moblit sprinted up the Captain's table, not really sure what had transpired before he came barging into the mess hall, but with no time to ask, he saluted and motioned for her to get up, aware that he was being disrespectful to her. "Please … follow me. Eren is in trouble." He wanted to quickly get back to his own Squad Leader before she did something to endanger herself. Fortunately, Camilla was quick to act. She barked orders to her team, even as she followed him, bringing with her the Vice and a cadet with blue eyes.

Following Moblit to the yard where she had met Eren the previous week, Camilla saw a small number of soldiers off to the side. Some of them were in shock; others had their weapons drawn, but all of them were focused on something further ahead. Aside from a thick fog, the curious woman couldn't see anything.

Yet, she heard it; rattled shouting. Noises that got louder the further she progressed.

"Captain Ackerman … what do you think happened?" Ludo was staring at her with fear in his eyes.

Camilla didn't know how to answer. She wasn't sure herself. It seemed like a steam pipe had busted and engulfed the field with tendrils of white smoke, but she knew that couldn't be the fact. "Stay alert. An explanation would be nice though."

"It's hard to say, Captain. You should probably just see for yourself." Thinking his explanation would not ease her worry, Moblit escorted Camilla to the source. His Squad Leader was still there, trying to test the new data she collected. Moblit rolled his eyes, hoping to convince her to move aside, before she got reckless. "Squad Leader, I brought Captain Ackerman."

Hange turned and leaped with a shout. "There you are. Look at it. Isn't it amazing, Camilla." She pointed at the teen behind her, but Camilla was already staring in awe at what she saw.

In some way, Eren had shifted into a Flesh Doll.

 _Just his right arm, in fact._ Luckily the smoke had thinned out so Camilla could see. She noticed Levi in front of the teen, guarding him from the others – his team mostly. Each of the SO unit had drawn their weapons and surrounded Eren, who was on his knees, clawing at the steaming flesh of his arm. He looked frightened and in so much pain.

"Eren … darling. Are you in control?" Camilla moved forward and stood beside Levi. She cautiously bent to her knees and inched as close to Eren as the steam would allow her to. Her skin was hot and began to sweat, but she remained near him.

"Not yet," he answered with a groan.

Camilla panted. The heat was exhausting her. She tried to usher him along. "Focus; you can do it. I heard about the incident in Trost, but I know you learned from it. You won't go wild, because you can switch it on and off."

Making an effort, Eren tried to recall the words that Armin said him that day. Without him, it was hazy, but he could vaguely remember the promise they made. He focused on this, and for a moment, the pain resided. But just as quickly it returned. A swift, burning throb ripped through him, making Eren cry out in pain. It was nothing like the first time it had happened.

Until now, the infection was not visible. But in a matter of seconds it had spread up the length of Eren's arm, reaching out like tiny, dark tendrils. Camilla saw and grimaced.

"You need to give me better results, Eren. There's no time for this." The woman couldn't restrain her impatience. She glanced back and noticed that Petra was closer, ready to cut the teen down if he so much as bared his teeth at them. Biting her tongue between her teeth, she felt the gravity of the situation weigh down on her. Eren was as good as dead if she couldn't talk him through it. Camilla tried a more forward approach, reaching out to lay a hand on his cheek. "Listen to me. You're nervous, I know. Me too … my hands are shaking, but I do trust you. Show me that you trust me too."

Eren widened his eyes in alarm. She was indeed shaking; he could feel it. No doubt, she had faith in him. He leaned his face into her palm and shut his eyes tight. _It hurts … everything hurts. But I have to try. So much is riding on me to do this._ The strength in him faded and he let himself tumble over into her sweat drenched arms.

"Captain," Michella cried. She regretted not wearing her gear. "Please move away from him."

"It's fine; I'm fine." _Levi has me._ She glanced over Eren's head and noticed the blade pressed against his neck. Her possessive husband was glaring at the teen as if to dare him into taking a chunk out of her. Camilla knew Eren would be dead before he could open his mouth, and curled her arm around his back to assure him that it was merely the way Levi was. She curbed her need to smile and glanced down behind Eren to were his infected arm rested, noticing that it was back to normal.

Levi noticed it too and removed his blade. "Consider yourself lucky. You get to keep your head." He grabbed the collar of Eren's short, beige coat and removed him from the arms of his reckless wife, tossing him onto his back.

"Not too rough, shorty. He's still capable of shifting back into a Doll until his injuries are healed," Hange mentioned, a bit disappointed to see his arm restore itself before she got the chance to test it.

 _If he doesn't want to lose that arm he won't._ Levi rolled his eyes and put away his blade, keeping his hand on the hilt just in case.

"That was extreme. You didn't need to knock the wind out of him," Camilla furthered. She stood with a grunt and dusted off her white pants.

Levi grunted, "Extreme … you and I need to have a word." He shot a look at Eren, who had been watching the exchange with tired eyes. "You're done for the day. Head back to your room."

"Let me send one of my own with him. I need to have someone look him over," Camilla suggested. She grinned as Levi agreed, waving over Michella. The brown haired woman did as ordered – a relief to the Captain – and helped Eren up, staggering back to the castle. She was proud of her, even though she witnessed Eren almost turn into a Doll and attack them.

However, that feeling was short lived as Levi softly grabbed her jaw and brought her attention back to him, directing her head to the side as he looked her over. Once he was content, he shot her a look of annoyance. "Cautious is the word you meant to say. Reckless … is what you were being."

"It worked out," Camilla said with a sigh. "But yeah … reckless … I know." She puckered her brow. Her feeling was simply that – a feeling. She honestly didn't think it would calm Eren down, but somehow it did. _Maybe a trigger word. I'm not sure._ Again she huffed a sigh, looking away from Levi's harsh stare. "I wasn't using my head. Would you … have honestly done it differently?"

"I would have cut him down," Levi responded blatantly. He pulled her gaze back to him, narrowing his eyes. "He'd be missing a head if he had changed and harmed you."

Visibly a blush warmed her face, and before she could reply, Levi continued. His fingers gripped her jaw firmer. "But … I went with my gut and watched you risk your life on that brat. It pissed me off, so before you jeopardize the mission again, try to remember that I'm a selfish man. I will shut this shit down before I let you go."

 _I love you._ Camilla bobbed her head, covering her eyes with his wrist. Fresh, warm tears leaked down her face.

Levi remained silent and let her cry.


End file.
